A smart phone or a tablet computer has a larger display area than a typical mobile communication terminal.
However, there may be a situation where a user cannot provide a touch input on a corresponding device with one hand while holding the device with the other hand.
In this situation, since the entire display area of the device may not be able to be touched with a hand which holds the device due to the larger display area, there is a problem in that the device cannot be conveniently used.